Lust and Love
by East of Fenchurch
Summary: Just a quick PWP one-shot. Alex and Gene discover the meaning of 2 four letter words.


A/N – All belongs to Kudos, I'm only letting them out for some "ahem" exercise.

**Lust and Love**

There was a stunned silence in CID when Gene told the team that he and Bolly were taking some time off together. He announced 'beer o'clock' one Friday evening then came straight out with it, ending months of speculation and betting. Money surreptitiously changed hands.

Gene noticed but didn't care; he and Alex had finally been open and honest with each other, hence the week off – so that they could be 'open and honest' in private, as often as humanly possible.

XXXXX

"Don't know why we 'ad to get up." Gene grumbled.

They were stretched out on Alex's sofa, she was between his legs, her back resting against his chest, neither of them had bothered to dress. Gene was wearing a pair of boxers, Alex naked under a silky bathrobe.

"Gene," she said patiently, "we've been in there 2 days."

"Best 48 hours of my bloody life!" One of his hands cupped her breast possessively; the other stroked lazy circles on her thigh.

Alex had to concede he was right, she was already regretting making them leave the warm haven of their bed. It wasn't that she needed to get up, she just wanted to prove there was more to their relationship than sex.

Although the sex was incredibly satisfying. After their first lightning-fast encounter (when neither of them had managed to completely undress before they were screaming each others name), Gene demonstrated that he was a surprisingly considerate and skilful lover.

The one time she'd failed to achieve orgasm, Gene had sensed her disappointment and, as soon as he'd regained control of his limbs, dived down between her legs to suck and stroke until the universe disappeared in an explosion of stars.

Now they were bickering about 2 four letter words.

"All I'm saying is it doesn't make you any less of a man to call it love."

"Think the last 2 days have proved 'ow much of a man I am Bols, but it's not love it's lust."

He could tell he'd said the wrong thing by the way she stiffened in his arms then tried to move away. He held on tightly, mentally cursing his poor choice of words.

"I do love you Alex. 'm happy to take care of you when you're ill, save you from the bastard scum at work, take you shopping, listen to you rabbit on in the evenings, put up with the hysterics when you've got the decorators in. But what I want to do to your gorgeous body,"

he lowered his voice to a sexy growl and placed a small kiss behind her ear, Alex relaxed against him once more with a small sigh,

"is one hundred percent,"

Gene licked her lobe and tweaked a nipple making Alex catch her breath,

"unadulterated,"

he slid a hand between her thighs and caressed the soft skin,

"pure, undiluted,"

he nipped at her shoulder and slipped a questing finger along Alex's hot, damp folds

eliciting a gasping moan.

"lust."

Alex opened her legs wide, inviting his touch. Gene traced a finger teasingly around her entrance.

"Please…more Gene."

He dipped a fingertip barely inside, while sucking lightly at her neck. Alex groaned at his torment and moved her hips to force his finger deeper, Gene chuckled and gave in. He added a second finger and began to pump slowly, while rubbing his thumb across her clit and grazing his teeth along her neck.

"Ahhh…yes…Gene."

He alternated between kissing her neck and murmuring words of encouragement as Alex sighed and gasped, revelling in the delightfully erotic sensations caused by his expert touch.

His eyes were dark with arousal as he watched the beautiful sight of Alex Drake loosing control and writhing passionately in front of him. Gene had spent almost a year dreaming about this, never believing it would actually happen and yet here she was, moaning his name and begging for more.

Then Alex made that noise, the one that made his stomach flip over, it heralded the start of her climax, he increased his pace while his other hand rolled her nipple.

"Fuck…Gene…there…oh God….yesssss."

Alex slumped against him, basking in the after glow, trying to remember to breathe and once the world had come back into focus Alex turned round to face Gene, kneeling up on the sofa and saying triumphantly.

"See! That was love; you made me come without anything in return."

Gene nodded down to his tenting boxers.

"You don't think that's anything? Bolly I'm wounded." He clasped at his heart and tried to look hurt but a grin kept escaping.

She followed his gaze and began to shuffle backwards licking her lips and planning her next move.

Gene realised her intent but had other ideas. He stood up, removed his constricting underwear and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her into his arms.

"Save the blow job for later. Bend over Bols."

Gene turned her so that she was facing the arm of the sofa, slid the robe from her and wrapped her in his embrace, rubbing his groin against her arse.

Alex stiffened in his arms as she felt his thick cock prod her bottom,

"D'you trust me sweetheart?" He rumbled in her ear.

Alex realised she did, implicitly and felt her body relax; Gene would never do anything against her will.

His hand cupped and squeezed her breast, while the other smoothed down her arse cheek and between her thighs.

Alex moved her legs further apart and Gene slid 2 fingers inside her slowly, giving Alex time to get used to the different sensations.

He eased the fingers in and out.

"God you're so wet an' tight an' hot."

"O..only for you love." Alex began to mimic his movements, loving the feel of him behind her.

Gene placed open-mouthed kisses on her back and shoulders.

"Never been keen on sodomy Bols, not when this," he replaced his fingers with his throbbing cock, "feels so fucking amazing."

Once fully sheathed Gene paused.

"OK Alex?"

"God yeah, never done this before."

He felt his heart skip a beat suddenly elated to be her first, at this position if nothing else.

He started to thrust tentatively, then with growing confidence as he heard her moans of encouragement. He knew he wouldn't last long, Alex's performance on the sofa had excited him almost to the point of climax; Gene prayed he could hold on until Alex was ready to come with him.

He rested one hand on her hip to steady his movements while the other eased down her stomach and through the triangle of hair to work the sensitised nub.

Oh God she was going to come again, how could a brash, grumpy, middle aged man be so fucking good at this, know instinctively where to touch her. Alex lost her train of thought as Gene pinched her clit and came gasping her name in ecstasy.

Hearing and feeling his climax tipped Alex over the edge, she yelled his name as her muscles spasmed almost painfully around him.

Gene wrapped his arms round her and they stood still for a moment as their breathing slowed and the world righted itself.

"Don't care what we bloody call it Bols, just promise we'll never stop doing it."

Alex turned to face him and pulled him in for a deep, lazy kiss.

"Oh I have no intention of stopping." She murmured, gently touching his cheek.

Their gazes locked and they both felt that connection between them grow stronger. Gene gave a little nod, feeling somewhat over whelmed by the emotions her look created. Perhaps Alex was right, it had felt a lot like love. He stepped back and grinned.

"Right, something to eat then we'll get your gorgeous arse back to bed. You owe me a blowjob." Gene kissed the tip of her nose and headed off to the kitchen.

Smiling to herself, Alex walked to the bathroom. He was right it didn't matter what they called it, love and lust were 2 sides of the same coin and, where Gene was concerned, she felt both in equal measures.

The End.

Please review, go on you know you want to.

Kim.


End file.
